


Черный кот приносит неудачу

by whisky_soda



Category: Blacksad
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2013<br/>Спойлеры относительно первого выпуска "Где-то в тени", таймлайн между "Где-то в тени" и "Арктической нацией"<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Черный кот приносит неудачу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2013  
> Спойлеры относительно первого выпуска "Где-то в тени", таймлайн между "Где-то в тени" и "Арктической нацией"  
> 

\- Этого парня зовут Блексэд, он не местный. Откуда? Он не исповедовался мне. Один из молчунов, - бармен пожимает плечами и комкает салфетку в руке. Уикли завороженно следит, как перекатываются мышцы под кожей, а татуировка в виде русалки подмигивает ему. Он сглатывает - в какой-то момент, в самом начале расспросов, ему показалось, что вот эти руки могут сомкнуться вокруг шеи. Все-таки он задает слишком много вопросов. Но пара подсунутых долларов должна была погасить все сомнения. И все же Уикли чувствует, как плавники, вытатуированные на пальцах, обвивают его горло и давят-давят, и русалка улыбается ему с предплечья. А потом, решает Уикли, его выкинут в мусорку: это очень типично для этого района, в котором мусорщиков прозвали трупоискателями. Запах старых помоев - Уикли может разложить его на составляющие - он тоже чувствует - но, увы, сегодня это его собственный аромат. Две недели без душа. Рекорд терпения для окружающих. Правда сейчас у него есть оправдание - ремонт в квартире и извечное "быть или не быть" ванне.  
Уикли задумчиво смотрит в грязно-желтую жидкость, которую здесь называют чаем. От него не должно пахнуть рыбой, но русалка с татуировки задорно подмигивает Уикли.  
\- Зачем он тебе? - сметая на пол крошки, кабан-бармен проводит салфеткой по стойке, хмурится. - Черные коты только неудачи приносят.  
\- По делу, - просто говорит Уикли. В его голове прокручиваются первые строчки статьи, которую он должен будет сдать завтра. Он представляет слова в виде домов и улиц, которые выстроены ровно в ряд, сверкают, как начищенные ботинки, он строит из слов небоскреб, сенсацию, которая ускользает от него словно черная кошка или, правильней будет сказать, черный кот.  
\- Тогда хотя бы помойся, - ухмыляется бармен. - Знаешь, какой нюх у них, - он опирается на стойку обеими руками, наклоняется, - тебе повезло, что у меня насморк.  
\- Я уточнял эту деталь, - важно кивая, врет Уикли. Это был третий бар на его пути. Из первых двух, более дорогих, его чуть ли не выкинули, даже разговаривать не захотели. Уикли и не думал больше никуда заходить, но потом пошел дождь. И вот он, журналист одной из крупных городских газет, здесь - мокрый, почти что простудившийся, его сенсация скрывается за тучами плохого дня.  
Бармен хмыкает и многозначительно смотрит на мокрый след, тянущийся от самой входной двери. Уикли пробует чай и смотрит в глаза русалке.  
\- Я знаю, что он частный детектив, знаю, что он держит свой собственный офис, - журналист отставляет стакан, ему кажется, что он только что попробовал рыбий жир, - но сколько бы раз я к нему не пришел за эти два дня, я не могу его застать. На телефонные звонки он не отвечает.  
\- По слухам, его нет в городе, - бармен чешет макушку.  
\- По слухам, его видели в городе два дня назад, - той же недоверчивой интонацией отвечает ему Уикли, - а у меня на кону жизнь, и только он может мне помочь, - журналист почти не врет. Если статья завтра не окажется на столе у редактора, то… "прикажу ребятам из охраны каждый день окунать тебя в мыльную воду". Уикли морщится. От этого парня действительно зависит его жизнь. Только весь город, кажется, не дает ему найти черного кота, прячущегося в тени.  
Бармен пожимает плечами и отворачивается.  
\- Знаешь что, - начинает он, - бери свой чай и сваливай отсюда, смотри, сколько столиков свободных. Ничего я не знаю.  
\- И про Наталью Уилфорд? - решается Уикли.  
\- Про эту актрискульку? Ничего, - отрезает бармен. - Не люблю разговаривать про мертвых, - и замолкает.  
Уикли остается сидеть у стойки. 

Все началось вчера. Новость о самоубийстве миллионера и коллекционера, Иво Статока, разнеслась по городу, как пожар. И оказалась протухшей. Иво Статок, кого уничтожить хотел не один десяток людей, застрелился в своем офисе за день до официальных кратких сводок. Старательные сотрудники полиции вымели офис, уборщица аккуратно стерла кровь. И уже на следующий день помещение выставили на продажу. Никто ничего не знал. А кто знал, тот делил оставшийся бизнес. "Аллигаторы", - потер руки редактор и отдал новость о свежих дрязгах и ценных перспективах Марку Паттерсону, этой лицемерной болонке. Уикли достался некролог в завтрашний номер и пожелание где-нибудь все-таки найти воду, пусть даже дождевую.

Уикли усмехается - вот и сбылось пожелание редактора, он вымок хуже какой-нибудь выдры. В подтверждение своих слов Уикли чихает. Бармен, успевший засесть в угол с газетой - как раз это его родные "Вести", - недовольно отрывается от спортивной странички, вытаскивает салфетку и протирает стойку перед Уикли.  
\- Вали отсюда уже, дождь закончился. Обратись к кому-нибудь другому, детективов этих как котов нерезаных, - он замирает в конце предложения, оценивая каламбур, и гогочет, стукая себя по коленке.  
Колокольчик на двери звякает, сообщая о новом посетителе. Уикли оборачивается - его чутье на неприятности срабатывает мгновенно, стоит только ему увидеть улыбку вошедшего. Высокий молодой человек в неприлично чистом для такой погоды светло-голубом костюме улыбается ему, как старому знакомому, улыбается, как будто что-то предвкушая. Довольная лисья морда - Уикли вздыхает и, натягивая на глаза козырек мокрой кепки, сползает с табуретки. Каждый журналист обязан знать не только подворотни, где бродят новости, но и каждого городского законника, от которого нужно вовремя уносить ноги. Уикли засовывает руки в карманы, важно кивает бармену и, намереваясь как можно быстрее выскользнуть из бара, пытается обойти вошедшего щеголя. У того только шире расползается улыбка.  
\- Уикли, вонючий пройдоха! - одним движением старый знакомый сгребает журналиста и нахлобучивает тому кепку на уши.  
В полиции тоже знают не только подворотни, где можно разжиться информацией, но и всех писак, от которых можно ожидать чего угодно. На счету Уикли - и не то чтобы он этим гордился - пара задержаний за проникновение на частную территорию, а однажды его вместе с фотоаппаратом сняли с дерева. Они с полицией давно хорошо знают друг друга.  
\- Лейтенант, - шипит Уикли, - что же вас занесло в эту часть города?  
\- Дела. Выпьем? - Лейтенант тащит журналиста к столику, сгружает на стул и осматривает себя: по боку светлого пиджака расплывается мокрое пятно. Законник недовольно отряхивается.  
\- Бармен, найдется молоко?  
Уикли удивленно приподнимает брови.  
\- Пьете молоко… на работе? - старается пошутить журналист, удобно устраиваясь на табуретке.  
Лейтенант усмехается.  
\- У меня перерыв, а вот вы, я смотрю, в поте лица ищете очередные приключения.  
Уикли только пожимает плечами и задумчиво рассматривает потолок.  
\- Значит, некролог пишете, - скалится Лейтенант, - про Иво Статока, - уточняет он.  
Бармен приносит молоко в большой пивной кружке, протирает их столик и уходит. Он тоже знает законников. Иногда Уикли думает о том, как же работается полиции, когда их каждая мышь знает.  
\- А вы что-то хотите мне рассказать? - опираясь локтями о стол, Уикли наклоняется вперед.  
\- Рассказать? - Лейтенант нюхает молоко и довольно улыбается. - Иво Статок, мерзавец, богач и хладнокровное, покончил жизнь самоубийством. Хотите разнообразить статью? Напишите, что он любил русскую рулетку и сигареты, рано или поздно все равно бы себя убил, - Лейтенант пожимает плечами, делает глоток. На его губах остается молочный след, и он с удовольствием слизывает его. Уикли сдается и заказывает себе чего-нибудь покрепче.  
\- Нет, это было убийство, - бармен возвращается с заказом - бутылкой бурбона и стаканом - и вновь протирает их столик.  
Лейтенант хитро смотрит на Уикли, и тот думает, почему он до сих пор не знает его имя. Потому что все зовут лейтенанта Лейтенантом? А что случится, если его повысят, думает Уикли, покачивая пустым стаканом.  
\- Убийство себя, - кивает законник. - В конце концов, он был коллекционером. Мухи, люди - все, что интересно. Такие долго не живут.  
\- А как же благотворительность? - Уикли вспоминает все данные по Статоку. Многогранная была личность - мерзкое хладнокровное создание, жертвующее раз в год приличную сумму денег на сирот, ветеранов войны и в черт пойми какие фонды. После дня безвылазного сидения в газетных архивах Уикли чуть умом не тронулся, внезапно решив, что Статок не был уж таким плохим… ящером. Журналиста передергивает - он ненавидит хладнокровных, пусть это определение несколько и неправильно.  
\- Выгодное вложение денег в свой образ и связи, - Лейтенант смотрит на него как на идиота. Для законника в этом мире все очень просто и ясно. Уикли сразу же это понял - в тот момент, когда Лейтенант, нацелив пушку в голову, снимал его с дерева.  
\- А вы знаете Блексэда? - Уикли меняет тему, и Лейтенант, кажется, этому не удивляется.  
\- Я знаю, что вы его ищете. Его нет в городе, - законник пожимает плечами. - Зачем он вам? И если у вас проблемы, обратитесь в полицию.  
\- Мне нужно с ним поговорить, - не сдается Уикли, он не хочет открывать все карты.  
\- По поводу смерти Статока? - Лейтенант смотрит на него поверх пивного бокала, жмурится и, наверное, что-то про себя просчитывая. - Уикли, я не твоя мамочка, которая не знала о курении за углом. Я полицейский, - Лейтенант произносит это с гордостью, вкладывая в определение весь вес значка законника. Лейтенант скалится: - Шеф поручил мне проследить за этим делом. Все-таки Статок был значимой личностью.  
\- А что вы знаете о смерти Натальи Уилфорд? - Уикли вздыхает и бросает карты на стол. Он бы ни за что и никогда не сел играть в покер с Лейтенантом.  
Законник выглядит довольным: он вздыхает, откидывается на спинку стула и салютует молоком. Уикли хочется взвыть.  
\- То, - начинает Лейтенант, он щурится, делает паузу и понижает тон, - что она умерла.  
Заляпывая стол каплями бурбона, Уикли мрачно наливает алкоголь в свой стакан. Бармен за стойкой дергается, он как будто слышит, как спиртное растекается по столу. Вот сейчас, решает журналист, вот именно сейчас он меня и задушит. Нарочито медленно бармен подходит к ним и вытирает стол. Он бы давно выпнул эту пройдоху-ласку, но только не при законнике. Он просто потом напишет объявление, что скунсам и прочим вонючкам вход в его бар запрещен.  
\- Она была любовницей Блексэда, - Уикли старается отодвинуться как можно дальше от бармена, - и мне не понадобилось больше суток, чтобы понять, что с верностью у нее очень было плохо. А Статок…  
\- Не терпит легкомысленности вещей в своей коллекции, - закончил Лейтенант. - Но вы ошиблись во времени: когда была история с Блексэдом, когда со Статоком, - он улыбается. - Напишите свой некролог. Можете рассказать, что Статок был неоднозначной личностью. Вас поймут, а каждая пятая домохозяйка пустит слезу между готовкой и сменой пеленок. Не драматизируйте, иначе я буду называть вас по имени.  
\- О, - Уикли вздыхает и думает, почему же полиция так заботится о тишине по этому делу. Он складывает паззл в голове, к его будущей сенсации добавляется постамент с виселицей… для Блексэда? Журналист ни на секунду не сомневается, что именно черный кот убил Статока. В конце концов, черные коты всегда приносят неудачу, а еще иногда - смерть. Уикли просто не нравится то, что он не знает причины. Обычная месть за бывшую любовницу? Принципиальность? Ему бы хотелось спросить об этом лично. Можно в камере предварительного следствия - ну, чтобы самому не стать жертвой проклятия черного кота.  
Лейтенант внимательно на него смотрит, он допил молоко - разговор окончен. Он мог бы просто выловить Уикли, просто сказать "Статок покончил жизнь самоубийством" или надавить через редакцию, журналист думает, что Лейтенант - поклонник Макиавелли. И все же Лейтенант снизошел до разговора с ним, или ему просто хотелось выпить молока. Уикли вздыхает, закручивает крышку у бурбона, запихивая бутылку за пазуху. Вечером он будет писать некролог, думать о сенсации и пить алкоголь, размышляя быть или не быть новой ванне. А сейчас у него еще есть время, чтобы выяснить причины убийства Статока.  
Лейтенант улыбается ему в спину.

Уикли идет в четвертый бар, он пытается проследить весь путь Блексэда в день смерти Статока. В ближайшей подворотне к "Шифру" его избивают.  
Редактор шлет в больницу мыло и зубную щетку, а некролог на скорую руку пишет лицемерная болонка, Марк Паттерсон. Иво Статок, известный бизнесмен и филантроп, покончил жизнь самоубийством. Из-за великой и поруганной любви к актрисе Наталье Уилфорд, - констатирует Паттерсон, превращая Уилфорд и Статока в некую разновидность современных Ромео и Джульетты от шоу-бизнеса. Весь следующий месяц фильмы с мисс Уилфорд как никогда популярны. 

Когда Уикли через некоторое время внезапно в толпе встречает Блексэда, он сразу же узнает его, а потом долго смеется. Потому что у черного кота белый нос.


End file.
